The Dented Road
by BleedingLoveTearz
Summary: A regular girl in a regular school. Are you thinking that well you are wronge...
1. The Dented Road

_**"Will we always be friends even if the road gets dent"**_

"Hey Ikki are we going to practice after school again" Kazu asked curious.

"Hell yah we need to get better" Ikki said with a giant smile.

Suki smiled at them asking these questions to each other.

Ton-ton entered the room asking everyone to quiet down. With a big smile she intruduced Mayu a younge girl, cute, adorable, with her pink hair flowing in the class room. Every boy drooled by the site of her. Agito ignored her exstiance but she knew whom she was. Suki widened her eyes as this cute girl intruduced herself. She opened a marker and wrote on a board "Hello my name is Mayu nice to meet you all" The room went silent. Why did she not say anything the whole class was wondering. Mayu then smiled and wrote on the board "I only talk when i ride on my gears" She smiled. Every guy stopped and drooled. Agito then looked at her and whispered "that is her".

--

Lunch time has come and Suki invited this new girl to come eat with them. She smiled and followed her.

As they sat down outside on the top of the building she looked at the boys "Boys are always there i guess" She whispered Suki was shocked she talked. "I talk only when i feel comfy with people I feel you guys are ok to talk to" she smiled.

All of a sudden out of nowhere Simca, Spitfire, and Nue showed up in the boys eyes.

Ikki asked with a stupid face "Why are you guys doing here ?"

Spitfire then said "See if u guys are all right."

Kazu then turned and looked at them. "Why is Nue staring at Mayu", he then concluded Mayu was a new girl at the school. Spitfire and Simca asked "did u say a girl named Mayu?"

"Yah i did" Kazu said smiling.

Mayu heard someone say her name and turned around to look at the guys talking to Spitfire,Simca, and Nue. She froze at the site of Nue. Her childhood friend. She then looks at the ground and knows her duty as a member of Snake Bites. She needed to protect Agito and his other selfs.

**Back in time**

I do not know what I am or who i am until i found you Nue.

"Hehe Nue-kun" a little girl with a big smile in her face was asking this little boy. "Huh" Nue said to her. "Want to be freinds?" Mayu said happily. " just seen you always sad and alone I want to be your freind no matter what happens I want to be your freind" Mayu said. Nue stared at her and asked her "How do you know i am sad" She looked at him "Its because i do not have a family nor i know who i am" Mayu said happily. He smiled and said "My first freind" He hugged her and said "Me and you are the same them". She smiled and cried happily for the first time.

Years past and I was happy because we were both Best friends but i never thought of him as a best freind but as someone i love. I was a tunner and the new Queen of the Ice. I always tunned for him and i was always helping him until I felt i was not needed and he got a new tunner without informing me. I always thought that we will always be together i did not care about the stress of helping him.

**Preasent time**

"WHY ARE YOU HERE NUE!" Mayu said with a angry face. "He looked at her and was about to speak but She inturuppted him from speaking "BETTER YET I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE!" His words to me felt like poison. Nue went up to her and said Sorry. She did not be near him until. Gloria and Lupita her two over protected teammates came. Gloria giggles and talks "Spitfire long time no see old friend". Lupita was giving Simca her best death look. Mayu then same up to them and said "stop it you guys". Gloria looked at her and laughed "You forgot your blades Dude" She smiled and tossed them to her. "YOU KNOW THEY WILL BRING CUTS TO MY LEGS IF I USE THESE!" Mayu said frowning. "I just thought you will want to use these again to battle" Gloria said smiling. Sh then turned around and looked for Killa who always followed Gloria to look at her breast. She wondered where he was and asked very pist off "WHERE IS THAT DAMN BASTERD!" Glorai looked at her happy and glad "I BEAT THE hell out of him for touching my personal items" knowing what she meant she turned around and looked at Lupita whom was very immpressed with the fang king's looks. Mayu looked at her and felt glad she was ok. Gloria then smiled "NEW Prey" happily and very sarcatstic. Mayu looked at her and knew she want to eat them alive. She smiled and knew she was not alone. She then looked a Nue with a i am gonna murder if you get near me look.

Nue looked at Mayu and walked twords her. He looked at her and tried talking to her. All of a sudden Killa came in her face. Saying "Whats up shrimp ?" She gave an angry rage and then punched his face landing a read mark up his white cheek. He smiled at her well you are back miss Lolita. She then kicked him and striped him down. "You Pervert!" He grabbed her ass and she got more angry then she already was. She kept beating him to a pulp till her grabbed her by her waiste and put her in his spell he then licked her cheeck and said tastey girl. She ignored the spell and kicked him to the side of the building. He then smiled and left. She was happy he left Gloria chased after him. Lupita stared. I then looked at Simca and Spitfire leaving. Nue stayed while the rest went inside the building. Nue looked at Mayu and Mayu look back She had a feeling this is gonna be a new begging..

_To be countinued..._


	2. Loves never Dented

_**Love always comes back...**_

She then ran away from nue... I cannot forgive him my heart has been lost and lifes burden is on my shoulders...

_**Next Day:**_

**Back in classroom**

"Hey you know where Mayu is ?" Ton-ton asked curiosly. Ikki was silent while Mayu entered the room in saddness. Ton-ton looked at her and annonced that she was transfering schools to Nanya Acadmy cause her parents know she is a smart girl so she can go to collage and graduate. She looked at them and frowned. As she walked out of the room with ton-ton. She smiled and asked Ikki's team to battle. She smiled and said i sticked our stickie at the park where your territory is. She smiled again and said "My team wants to see how stronge your team is!" Ikki then smiled and said "Sure" She looked at him and giggled "Let's have fun no matter what!" Kazu was surpirised "Why dose she want to battle us?" She then ran out of the room smiling. "This battle will change my teams thoughts forever... Ikki please do your best". Ikki looked out of the window and saw her getting in this Black car and leaving to her new school.

**Afternoon:**

It became morining to night really fast. It felt like time fast foward for this team to battle. Ikki and his team were there and waiting. All of a sudden Mayu jumped in and the rest came in uniquely. Mayu smiled "we are all here". "Dash am i right" she smiled and all of a sudden Simca appered right before her Blue eyes. Simca giggled "You guys having a battle" She looked at Mayu who was looking at Her. "Yup!" she said happily. Ikki looked at Simca and said I choose "Agito, Kazu and myself to battle in dash". Mayu looked at him and said "well I choose Gloria Killa and Myself to battle". He smiled and said "ok!" She looked at him with the eyes of Positiveity. Ikki choose the first rider "Kazu!" while Mayu was thinking whom to choose. As she kept thinking this strick of lightning came threw her mind in other words she felt like someone came and she was right Nue and Spitfire came. She kept thinking ignoring the fact of Nue's exsitance in this world. "I choose Killa" She said with a big smile. She then grabbed his hand and broke his Pinkie to take off that stress of being even a meter near Nue. Killa yelled in pain and she smiled. "Okies" She smiled. While Killa yelled at her "WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE YOUR STRESS TOY! YOU CAN KILL ME WITH JUST YOUR BARE FINGER!". She looked at him with her i am gonna kill you eyes and said in a very scary voice "You know what happens when i have tons of fusturation i can kill you easier" Killa looked at her face and knew she felt uncomfertable. He then skated were they will start the dash. Kazu then skated tword him and sked him a question "Why dose Mayu beat you up to a pulp" Killa looked at him and said "It was a long time ago and it hurts her when she trys to remeber it". Kazu then looked at Mayu and felt something uneasied about her. Simca went skating twords the two opponents. "Ready you guys, Get Set, GO!" Killa went fater then Kazu and Kazu went behind him. Killa looked at Kazu and used his forbiden teq. Crimson shadows Mayu then yelled "YOU BAKA!' She looked at him and said "Crimson shadows brings up the the users speed but may cost him a life" Ikki looked at Mayu saying that. "Why you say that ?" Ikki wondered. "It has happened before when he wanted to win" She trembled in fear. Killa began spiting blood "YOU IDIOT ALL THE BLOOD IN YOUR BODY WILL BE GONE IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!" Killa looked at her and saw her tears running down her face. He then stoped the Crimson from coming and fainted from blood loss. Kazu stoped and skated back to see if he was ok. Mayu went running tears runnign down her white cheeks. Kazu then looked at his face turning dull and boring. "He needs to go to a docter immediatly!" Kazu yelled. Mayu looked at him and called Lupita over from her darkness. Lupita looked at her and ran she then kneeled down next to Killa and used her healing teq. she closed her eyes and said "Heal". Mayu looked at Ikki whom was coming to check. He told mayu he might die. She said with a relxed voice "No... cause you see Lupita gives him her life source because Lupita cannot die she is just another Lost soul which will never find peace". Ikki looked at her and said "Is she dead ?" Mayu frowned "Yes she is dead cause she died 1 year ago but she never left from her body so she can give the nessecary amount of life to the person she is healing... You see she had body conditions when we were younge she kept pressureing herself to the limit she never gave up until that day that was the day when blood shattered and my heart was never the same again..." Ikki looked at her curiosly "She then became a healer like a Grim Reaper she can bring the dead back to life and the life to die" Mayu said sad. Mayu then looked at Ikki "There are things you must not know of this cruel world". She then looked down "I never planed this battle it was all Gloria reasons are unknown yet she always never thought of Love" "Lupita always cared about everyone around her and until she feels that they will be ok without her she will not rest" Mayu stoped and cried "Christian you Baka!" Ikki wondered whom was Christian. Mayu looked at him and whispered "He's Christian Killa is Christian". Mayu then looked at him and annocened "YOU WIN WE FORFIT THE MATCH!" Gloria looked at Mayu and grabbed her hair "You coward!" Mayu looked at her and said "You are not Gloria get out of GLORIA'S BODY CHRISTINA!" Gloria grinned and said "Wow you finally figured out i am in this body, I WILL KILL MY BIG BROTHER CHRISTIAN ONE OF THESE DAYS!" She smiled and then left Gloria's body. Mayu looked down and whispered "Life aint worth living". Ikki looked at Mayu while the rest of the team was looking at Ikki "Let's skate soon promise Mayu" Ikki said. Mayu looked at him and smiled "Sure.." With a big smile...

**The next day**

Nue is waiting outside wearing his school uniform... All of a sudden Mayu came out running out of that mansion freaking out that she was gonna be late. But she stoped and noticed Nue was near the her house well mansion...

_To be countinued..._


End file.
